shsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Winter Dance
The Winter Dance is the sixth episode of the third season in the Troublemakers reboot. The episode was released on March 13th, 2014. Synopsis The ultimate secret is revealed... Plot The students at Twin Branches assemble in the cafeteria for lunch, eating sedately as the BranchiCams track their every movement. Kimi arrives and sits next to Allison and Paige, wanting to lighten the mood by discussing the upcoming Winter Dance. Paige interrupts Kimi's excitement by pointing out that not only are they being watched by the security cameras, but Spencer as well. The girls look over to the entrance of the cafeteria and spot Mr. Hart walking in with Spencer beside him. Paige points out to a still in shock Kimi that Spencer hated Mr. Hart until he learned of Allison's secret. At this, Allison looks noticably guilty and upset. While Mr. Hart tries to make an announcement, Paige leans over to Allison and angrily demands to know if it's true that she has feelings for Nate. Allison refuses to answer, disclosing the subject as a private matter. The scene begins to draw a crowd and listening ears so Kimi whispers to them to stop talking. The girls thank Kimi for her interruption as they acknowledge that it would have been bad for them to begin arguing with so much attention focused on them. Realizing he has everyone's attention, Mr. Hart calls up his assistant, Erik, to make his announcements. Erik tells the students that the Winter Dance is coming up and congratulates Paige on winning Winter Queen. The prize, as explained, is a limo ride, fancy dinner, and ice skating for two. When Erik mentions that Paige will no doubtedly bring Owen as her date, several football players stand up and declare that Owen is a traitor for competing on Wilson High's wrestling team. The tension begins to build and Mr. Hart urges Erik to continue reading his index cards. Erik presses forward, announcing that the theme for the Winter Dance has been changed from 'Snowmance' to 'Petting Zoo'. This is met with confusion from the students as they learn that new rules have been set in order as well. Andrew and Nicole begin to protest when it is said that students must remain indoors all throughout the dance. Mr. Hart immediately suspends them for a day, threatening that it would be longer if they didn't pack up and leave. Students fall into an outrage when it is revealed that the second new rule is that couples cannot dance within a foot of each other. Kimi stands up at this, saying that Mr. Hart cannot do this since they deserve privacy. Mr. Hart agrees to this but dismisses it as they are not yet adults. Kimi rages to the the girls as Mr. Hart makes his departure but it falls on deaf ears as Allison is distracted by thoughts of Spencer and Paige is consumed of excitement for getting to go on a luxury date with Owen. Kimi tells the girls that her secret admirer will reveal themself at the dance. As they all crowd around the latest note she's received, Maria glares at Paige from across the cafeteria. On the night of the dance, Paige and Owen are being driven in their limo when she notices that Owen is consumed with thoughts about losing his friends. Paige cheers him up, telling him that she doesn't think he's a traitor since he's proven his loyalty to her many times. Later that night, the two of them arrive to the school dance where they are seen laughing about how many times Owen fell while ice skating. Paige leans in to kiss Owen after telling him that she's proud of him going after the scholarship despite what everyone else thinks. Their moment is interrupted by Maria and Chris who confront Paige about destroying the cheer team. When Paige pretends she doesn't know what Maria is talking about, Maria reads off a private entry Paige had written about her plan to take down the cheerleaders. Surprisingly, Maria congratulates Paige on her win and for taking down the cheer team simultaneously. This surprises Paige who thought she would be angry. Maria further explains that it's exactly what she would have done and has a begrunging respect for her tactics but plans to take revenge one day. Maria and Chris leave. Owen becomes angry with Paige for ruining the cheer team and the two get into an argument. When Owen jumps to conclusions and accuses her of ruining the team just so she could get to ride in a limo, Paige fails at gaining the courage to admit that it was really because she wanted a nice night for her and Owen to enjoy together. Paige, in return, gets frustrated and declares that she doesn't have to justify her actions to him. Owen storms off while Paige leaves to take the bus back home. Meanwhile, Spencer is supervising the dance and warns Brendan and Taylor to step a foot apart. Taylor calls Spencer a 'big bother' and continues to insult Spencer until he threatens to report the incident to Mr. Hart. While Taylor is initially not afraid to stand her ground, Brendan admits that he's scared of getting suspended like Nicole and Andrew were. Spencer walks away happily as Brendan and Taylor dance further apart until he begins to feel an emptiness deep inside him. As he begins to question whether or not he truly is considered a big bother to his friends, he overhears students whispering warnings about him as he walks by. Spencer bumps into Veronica who calls over Candace to make fun of him. Candace, however, looks sorry for him and says hello. Veronica calls him pathetic since he couldn't even keep Allison who she considers the most pathetic girl in the school. Spencer defends Allison which only amuses Veronica who begins to think that he still likes her. As Veronica walks away to make fun of people who came alone to the dance, Candace stays behind to apologize to Spencer. Candace confides that she knows how it feels to have people be against her since her friends turned against her when it was revealed through The Town Crier that she ditched their shopping plans to watch Wrestle Slam Jam 7. Spencer is shocked as he didn't take her as someone who enjoyed wrestling. Candace tells Spencer that she's not upset that her calendar appointment leaked since it exposed her friends true colors. Spencer notices Ryan making a break for the exit and follows him. When Ryan puts up a fight, Candace steps in to defend Spencer and help him prevent Ryan from leaving. Spencer and Candace stand in unity against him until he walks back to the dance. Allison, meanwhile, watches sadly from nearby as Spencer and Candace begin laughing and high-fiving each other. Kimi is sitting beside Allison at a table when she advises Allison to talk through her problems with Spencer. Correcting herself, Kimi tells her to wait until Spencer has time to let off steam and cool down. Allison, convinced by Kimi's argument, agrees to distract herself from her guilt by helping Kimi track down her secret admirer. Kimi, excited, pulls out the latest letter from him and reads it out loud. Figuring out from the clue that the secret admirer hid something for her in the girls washroom, the two head out to the bathroom and find perfume, along with another note, in one of the stalls. Kimi sprays it on herself but is disgusted by it's truffle oil scent. Kimi questions why her admirer would want to make her smell like mushrooms and reads the new note. The strange wording of the note stirs suspicion and unease in Allison but Kimi tells her that even if the person turns out to be unsavory, she can handle a little bit of embarrassment since she's handled having an embarrassing video go viral in the past. The girls leave to go meet the admirer backstage. When they reach backstage, Kimi's mushroom scent attracts the attention of the Petting Zoo animals kept unlocked in their cages. The odour becomes too much for the animals to resist and they chase Kimi out on stage of the gym. Brinna, revealed to be Kimi's fake secret admirer, pulls down a red sign that reads 'Undateable' and introduces Kimi as 'Pig Girl' through a microphone. The students begin to laugh at Kimi and take out their cellphones to take pictures of Kimi as they chant a chorus of her new nickname. The custodian eventually captures all of the animals and Kimi reunites with Allison backstage. Kimi sits down on the steps and cries, saying that she's not upset about being embarrassed but rather because she wanted to find love like all of her other friends have. Allison holds Kimi as she cries. Owen arrives at Paige's house and is greeted by her mother, Margot. Owen demands to speak to Paige and gets her to step outside to talk to him privately. After Paige confesses that she broke up the cheer team for a chance to go on a date with him, Owen cuts her off and tells her that despite how much he disagrees with the way she acts and how mean she can be sometimes, he accepts her for who she is. Owen continues, explaining that while she can be mean, she's also exciting, passionate, compelling and beautiful. Leaning down, the two kiss passionately and in a way they never have before. Owen pulls back and tells her he loves her for the very first time. Mr. Hart, who has left his umbrella back in his office, returns to find Erik sitting at his desk and typing on his computer. Erik is startled by this and Mr. Hart begins to put together all the pieces. Mr. Hart concludes from Erik's strong moral backbone, technical abilities, and his access to Mr. Hart's files through being his assistant that Erik is the Town Crier. Erik admits to being so and vows to take Mr. Hart down. Erik makes his escape by jumping through an open window and running across campus. Bonus Scene Erik meets up with Delilah outside her home where he announces that he has to lay low for awhile because of his actions. Guilt creeps up on Erik, who explains that he intended to do right by his friends by being The Town Crier but regrets it now that people have gotten hurt and friendships have been destroyed. Delilah promises Erik that the two of them will stick together. Characters Category:Episodes Category:Season 3: Secrets Exposed Category:Year 6 Category:Troublemakers